harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Password
Passwords are used throughout Hogwarts Castle to restrict entry to certain areas such as house common rooms and teacher offices. Passwords in Hogwarts appear to change on a frequent basis. During Sir Cadogan's period of guarding the Gryffindor common room, he changed passwords so frequently that Neville Longbottom had to write them down. This list was snatched by Crookshanks and was given to Sirius Black, allowing him entrance. Passwords were also used as a way to gain to access to the radio programme Potterwatch, as a way to protect it from Death Eaters possibly listening. New passwords were introduced at the end of each broadcast, and could be used to listen to the next one. List of previously used passwords Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower 1991 *Caput Draconis (Latin for "Dragon's Head") *Pig Snout 1992 *Wattlebird 1993 *Fortuna Major (Latin for "greater luck") *Flibbertigibbet *Oddsbodikins *Scurvy Cur 1994 *Balderdash *Banana Fritters *Fairy Lights 1995 *Mimbulus mimbletonia *Alea iacta est''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' - Handheld versions (Latin for "The die is cast.") 1996 *Abstinence *Baubles *Dilligrout *Tapeworm *Quid Agis (Latin for "How are you") Hufflepuff Basement *Instead of a password, one must tap the correct barrel with their wand, in the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff". Ravenclaw Tower (Instead of a password, a conundrum is posed.) *Which came first, the phoenix or the flame? **Answer: A circle has no beginning. *Where do Vanished objects go? **Answer: Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything. Slytherin Dungeon 1992 *Pure-blood Headmaster's Office using "Sherbet lemon" in 1992.]] 1992 *Sherbet lemon 1994 *Cockroach cluster 1996 *Acid Pops *Fizzing Whizbees *Toffee Eclairs 1997 *Dumbledore Unknown *Chocolate Frogs Prefects' bathroom 1994 *Pine-fresh One-Eyed Witch Passage *Dissendium Chamber of Secrets and Salazar Slytherin's Locket *"Open" (spoken in Parseltongue) *Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four. (spoken in Parseltongue, to release Salazar Slytherin's basilisk from its nesting place) Elizabeth Burke's portrait *Slytherins are Supreme *Facta, non verbaHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) GBA Version (Latin for Deeds, not words) Glanmore Peakes's portraits *Sea Serpent Percival Pratt's portrait *This Password is Absurd Basil Fronsac's portrait *Studious Success *Libraries Liberate''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' Giffard Abbott's portrait *Dragon's Egg *Light against Darkness Damara Dodderidge's portrait *Chops and Gravy *Dashing Cadogan Boris the Bewildered's portrait *Forget-Me-Never Old Posh Baron's portrait *Fizzy Pop Hesper Starky's portrait *Lunartickle (Grounds portrait) *Catweazle (Dungeons portrait) *Wanglewort (Upper Castle portrait) *Wolf's Bane Marauder's Map "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" to reveal the map, and "Mischief Managed" to hide it. Potterwatch *Albus *Dearborn *Fawkes *Longbottom *Mad-Eye *Meadowes *Moody *Padfoot *Phoenix *Prewett *Sirius *Vance *Wulfric (One of Albus Dumbledore's middle names) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Passwords Category:Opening magic